


Harry Takes No Crap

by MelodyPotterSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Gen, Independent Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPotterSnape/pseuds/MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if scenes that also have Harry dressing down someone in almost every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Handles the Dursleys

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be complete most likely.

Harry's Point of View

Walking into the Dursley home after his extended shopping trip. He smirked inwardly at the magenta shade of his uncle's face.

"Boy! I paid two hundred pounds to get us to land, because you and that freak went off in our boat! Now you have the audacity to show your face here! Put your things in the cupboard and then go to your room and prepare for the beating of your life! I should have beat it out of you a long time ago!" Vernon roared spit flying.

"Say it don't spray it Uncle. By the way I'm not going to do any of those things. I'm going to go to my room and study about my new world. I'll be nice and do an hour of chores here a day, but other than that my treatment will be vastly different for the past ten years." Harry smirked as Uncle Vernon's fist stopped inches from his face.

Still smirking he walked towards the stairs; nearly laughing at all the failed attempts of hurting him. In his room he kissed the stone necklace that had protected him from the assault. Turning around he quickly pulled a green stone from his bag and wiped some of his blood on it. As soon as it glowed he stuck it to his door and listened as his uncle's steps went pass his room no matter how hard he tried to get towards it.

Harry smiled and decided he could start decorating his room. First pulling out a wizarding trash can he got rid of all of Dudley broken toys, broken desk, bed , and trash on the floor. Than he used fast dry wizarding paint to turn his room purple.

Digging threw his warding stone bag he pulled out a red stone. Placing the red glowing stone under the floorboards in the middle of his room; he watch as his room grew three times in size. Putting the rest in his five compartment trunk. He set up his shrunken bed, desk, chair, entertainment center, wizarding stove and fridge, and entertainment items.

Speaking the activation word he watched his items enlarge with amazement. Shaking out of his stupor he set up his electronics, before turning towards his trunk.

Lifting the lid he filled the first three compartments with his wizarding clothes, books, supplies, stationery, and games.  
The last two he filled with his muggle clothes, books, and stationary.

Looking around he decided he would decorate his room to look like Halloween just to spite the Dursleys.

Life was changing for the little Potter. Life was changing.


	2. Minerva's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva mistreats Harry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of astronomy tower

General POV

"Hagrid are you sure we had permission to be here?" Harry asked as Charlie and the rest left with Norbert. Hermione turned eagerly to the conversation.

"Of course, 'arry." Hagrid replied as if he was stupid.

Nodding Hermione and Harry left Hagrid and headed down the stairs to go to bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of Mrs. Mcgonagall

Harry POV

*"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."*

Harry stared confused. Hagrid had said they had permission to join him on the tower. Had he been mistaken. Snapping out of his confusion he rushed to explain. " Professor we thought we had permission. Hagrid said-"

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Hush! Don't you dare drag Hagrid into this fabrication Mr. Potter. *I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

"Professor that's not-"

"Silence Miss Granger. I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped.* They hadn't done anything wrong!

*"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor — please —"*

"We had —"

" Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later

Harry POV

Over the last two weeks the story over her lost points had gotten different with every telling. From running naked around the school to being found casting bordering dark spells on Ron.

With each new story the ferocity of the students attacks against her renewed. Hagrid had tried to tell Professor McGonagall the truth. All it had caused was another twenty points to be removed against him for asking Hagrid to lie apparently.

She had been hexed so badly that she spent more time in the infirmary than out. Quidditch was terrible the first week. Oliver made him practice an extra two hours. The chasers would ram into him and through the quaffle at the back of his head. The twins didn't bother to protect him from bludgers. Though that had changed when Ron heard. He had screamed at the twins and explained everything. Now at least the twins tried their best to protect him from Bludgers and his team mates now. Though Harry hadn't completely forgiven them yet.

Harry had finally given up on his house cooling off and was now standing in front of Professor McGonagall to ask for help. Though he wasn't expecting much.

Harry seeing her impatient stare began "Professor, over the last two weeks I've been attacked by my school mates. I've gone to Madam Pomphrey forty-six times. I've been literally knocked off my broom ten times by my own team mates. There has been four attempts to get into my trunk. A-"

"Mr. Potter! I never believed there would be a time were I would be ashamed to have a student in my house. I'm disgusted to have such a bald faced liar attend this school. First you try to get others in trouble for your own amusement! Then you get Hagrid to try to cover for you! NOW YOU TRY DESIGN SOME STORY ABOUT MY TRUE LIONS! LIKE ONE OF MY LIONS WHO ACTUALLY HAVE HONOR UNLIKE YOU WOULD RUTHLESSLY ATTACK A CHILD!" Professor McGonagall took a calming breath though her face was still white in rage.

Her next words were like ice. "If you put one toe out of line for the rest of this year. Let it be known that you will finish your education elsewhere. I will not take points from you only because I will not punish those deserving the Gryffindor colors for you insolence."

Eyes filled with tears Harry left the room. He felt nothing but hurt and betrayal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week Later

Harry POV

Harry was walking toward the Common Room when suddenly he was pulled into a classroom. Harry gasped as small cuts appeared all over his body.

Looking up he saw two seventh year Gryffindor students. The blond one was lowering his wand while the burnett raised his.

"So Nick what is it this ponce did again?" The blonde spoke tauntingly.

"I don't know Edmund. Didn't he torture that Malfoy kid?" The now identified Nick spoke amused.

"Really? I heard he tried to rape that Granger girl. What ever it is it had to be pretty bad to lose around hundred and seventy points." Edmund snarled.

"Little whelp deserves a lesson doesn't he? How about this Jafacious!

Suddenly it felt as if someone was choking him. Just as everything went black he heard horrified gasps.

Waking up he realized he was in a hospital bed opening his eyes he saw he was surrounded by Hermione, Ron, the Twins, McGonagall, Pomphrey, and the Weasleys and Hermione looked to have been crying.

Dumbledore was the first to speak" Harry, the ones who did this will be facing charges. Madam Pomphrey has conveyed that while not on this scale you have come her many times for attacks. May I ask why you didn't tell anybody?"

Harry turned a glare at the guilty face of his Head of House. "If you had asked Professor McGonagall. You would have found that I did. For it I was degraded and called a liar again. "

Dumbledore's visage was furious as he turned towards McGonagall. "Explain!"

McGonagall flinched before speaking "Well, when Mr. Potter came to me about students I had never known to be violent attacking him; I thought he was fabricating another story."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to grow colder as calm like voice rang out. "I sent a missive three weeks ago verifying Harry's story. Amazing what a penasieve(sorry if misspelt) can do right Minerva. Even if it was a lie you have an obligation to have checked out his story of being attack no matter how ludicrous you find it. This better be handled correctly by the end of this month. If not-"

Dumbledore abruptly stopped and marched out of the room. Everyone else was staring in disgust at the Professor as she walked out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Days later

Harry POV

Harry stone faced as he waited for McGonagall to speak. Voice soft and riddled with horrified guilt she began. "Every student involved has had their parent summoned to talk of the matter. Majority have been suspended, others will have detentions for the next two years, and a few have been expelled. I've told everyone why you lost points and how wrong I was to take them.

To make up to you for this injustice. You will be given your own room, will be awarded three hundred points, will be allowed into certain parts of the restricted section, and be allowed Hogsmead visits next year." Sitting there Harry absorbed all he had been told. Getting up he headed towards the door.

Hand on the knob he stopped for the Professors last words. "Harry, I hope someday you can forgive me so that there is no worry for you to come to me about anything." Harry opened the door, but left one parting shot "Ma'am you don't have to worry about me coming to you unforgiven." McGonagall's face lit only to fall at his next statement

"Quite frankly, you will be the last person I come to if I come at all. Oh its Mr. Potter to you." With that he slammed the door behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Puppet Car

*"Perfect… Dudley?"

"How about —'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'"

This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry walked to the door

"And you, boy?" Vernon blustered.*

Harry turned around glaring. Sometimes Uncle Vernon fell back into old ways and forgot Harry wouldn't cower from him any longer. Harry had bought just the thing. Pulling out a Blue Prototype spell stone covered in yellow glowing runes. Harry pointed the circular rune towards Vernon and said" Sting".  
A yellow jet of light shot straight at Vernon's gut causing him to double over.

Dudley and Petunia didn't even flinch as they helped him up. Harry's automatic stinging hex had been used quite frequently the year before, when Vernon wouldn't stop trying to attack him. Gunshot sounds had gotten very hard to explain.

"Uncle, I'm going out. I need to see a couple of friends about some communication problems. I'm caring my things with me in my pocket. I most likely won't return this summer." With that Harry left the house only to meet the Masons as they were parking. Helping Mrs. Mason out of the car and introducing himself. Harry started down the sidewalk giving some advice to the elderly couple." I suggest you don't eat the cake. Aunt Petunia mixed up the flour with the salt. Be ready for some heavy gushing."

Walking two blocks Harry summoned the Knight bus. His destination Hermione's house than the Burrow.

Up in a room a House elf waited for The Great Harry Potter. Leaving only when his master called. He hadn't been able to give his warning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet —"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron — and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?" The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front.*

"Get your hands off me." Harry snarled jerking his arm away. Everyone looked baffled.

Lockhart smoothed his face into a fatherly look. "Harry, Harry, Harry. I understand that you want to be in the front page alone, but don't you understand how conceited your being. You-"

"The only conceited person in this store is you. What gave you the impression I even wanted to be in the front page nor wanted you to manhandle me." Harry's cold voice making Lockhart flinch. Many witches glare at Harry, while the rest laughed.

"Y-your famous" Lockhart let out confused. Immediately everyone knew he had said the wrong thing. The temperature dropped and everyone felt a tightening in their chests. Ice appeared on every glass surface of the store. Unnatural winds blew shaking everything and slamming the doors shut.

When Harry spoke everyone but Lockhart became unable to move. "Because I'm famous. That is what you came up with. Because I'm famous I have no right to privacy! Because I'm Famous you have a right to grab at me! Because I'm famous I simply must want to be splashed across the Prophet. Did I ever ask for this fame or want it? No!

If I wanted my fame I would have given dozens of interviews and be in a Photo-shoot every other day. Everyone seems to forget just what my fame means. I'm famous for a lunatic murdering my family. My father held him off just for the hope that my mother and me could escape. My mother had to listen as Voldemort disarmed, tortured, and killed my father. She had come to the understand that she couldn't get out and she would die at twenty one. She came to the realization that she would die casting old magic just for the hope that her son would live. My Mother defeated Voldemort not me. I am simply the orphan found in the wreckage whose parents death is thrust in his face twenty-four seven!"

Harry stalked toward Lockhart's direction. Lockhart tried to back away only to stumble over his own books and land on his own backside. Harry merely picked up one of Lockhart's butt wipers (I meant books coughNotcough) and held it to the side of his face. "Now people try to use my fame just to sell a couple of more books." With a flick of his wrist the book went sailing into Lockhart's face with a satisfying crunch.

Quickly gathering all his school books from the shelves Harry walked toward the abruptly unfrozen clerk. "You definitely have your mother's temper. Now," The clerk nodded his head to the door amused, "Why don't you leave before everyone unfreezes."

Doing as told Harry waited for the Weasleys came out. Harry held his tongue about asking why Arthur had a busted lip. Molly's expression promised ringing ears to the next person to speak. He would ask Ron later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*"I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Harry. "We're attracting too much atten-"

"Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!"

"What about it?"

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"*

Harry gave doubtful look "Ron, we will be expelled. Your dad could lose his job. How would it look if his son broke his own law and it was found that he had illegally enchanted this car?"

Ron looked horrified. "Oh Merlin! Mum would kill me. "

Harry nodded and explained his idea. "We could wait in the car. I'm sure your parents would know a way to get us there."

In the car Ron and Harry waited when a little creature with large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls appeared between them.

"A house elf!" Ron gasped.

*"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir - Such an honor it is -"

"Th-thank you," said Harry, edging to the car door. He finally asked, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir - it is difficult, sir - Dobby wonders where to begin -"*

"How about the beginning?" Ron asked rolling his eyes.

*"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago - that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later-"

"Why would you do that?" Harry gasped horrified.* Ron huffed in irritation.

*"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf." Dobby is disobeying his family."

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir - Dobby is a house-elf - bound to serve one house and one family forever -"*

"Do they know you're here?" asked Ron curiously.

*Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, sir, no - Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir -"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments -"

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir -"

 

Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby - Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew -"*

Ron cleared his throat. "Can you tell us why your here?"

Harry sent Ron a grateful look which he returned with a wink.

*" If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the dashboard.

"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" *

"It's not You-Know-Who is it?" Ron asked.

"You could just shake or nod," Ron added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the dashboard again.

*Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"Not - not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir -"*

Ron paled before asking "He hasn't got a brother, has he?"

*Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.

"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?" *

Dobby bowed his head as Ron snorted.

*"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper - "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't - powers no decent wizard -"

And before Harry could stop him, Dobby started beating his head against the windshield.

"Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir! Harry Potter must give Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. "*

"No," said Harry and Ron stubbornly.

*"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice, Dobby will have to get Harry Potter and his friend expelled" said the elf sadly.

Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating about the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars. And the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them.

Ron pressed a tine silver button on the car around them vanished- and so did they.*

Then there was a popping noise and the car, Harry, and Ron reappeared. "Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "Dobby must have stopped it"

Suddenly the car was soaring at backbreaking speed with no one driving it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore stood against the fireplace as the Gryffindor Head of House stepped forward.

*"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.

"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.*

Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through and Dobby's warning.

Snape snorted " That is the most ludicrous fabrication I have ever had the misfortune to hear. I think these two liars should be expelled for not only breaking the law, but having the audacity to lie afterwards. They-"

"That is quite enough Severus. No long ago I made the mistake of punished a student I thought a liar to. From this I've learned to test if a story is true no matter how far fetched. Which is why I've asked the Headmaster to perform Legimency on them to verify their story."

Both boys when the Headmaster infiltrated their minds. "They're telling the truth" Dumbledore spoke with a distracted smile.

McGonagall sighed as she addressed the two second years in front of her. "Others won't believe this story and will use it as an excuse to arrive here in similar manners as you two did tonight. So I was wondering if you would attend false detentions with me to keep this from happening. You will spend these detentions watching Quidditch recordings." Both boys nodded grinning.

Harry smiled at McGonagall. She smiled back knowing that while she wasn't forgiven; she was on her way.


	4. Death Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stands up for Nick and Draco gets his but kicked.

*The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, resting and plunging; a large ghost at the front, whose bearded head was under his arm, blowing the horn, leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed)…

…and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.  
"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"  
He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.  
"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.  
"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Ron and Hermione and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).  
"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.  
"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor.*

"Mind what about Nick? Personally I haven't seen him do a single offending thing all that I've known him. You on the other hand are one of the rudest Neanderthals I've ever met. You come here and rudely interrupt Nick's speech on his Deathday Party. I don't know why anyone finds you interesting or the fact you use your head as a toy amusing. Really your just a huge toddler boasting a plaything about. Want to flaunt about how quick your death was. Nick went through dozens of chops and he still refused to give them the pleasure of a clean through chop. Really I think you come here and make a spectacle of your self, because your jealous that he's always been better than you alive and dead.

Nick led five battles with only six hundred out of the ten thousand men he commanded dying. He killed two manticore before they could destroy the town he was visiting. He fought in the Dark Arising War. Were he fought against trolls, orgers, giants, and the now extinct Hobgoblins in there attempt to allow the Dark Lord Rilkpord to rule. He died saving two hundred Hogwart students from a group of muggles and brainwashed muggleborns. He was executed with his head held high, after five days of them torturing him for information of were those students were hidden. If it wasn't for him those children would be dead before Rodick Gryffindor could guide those children back to safety. Dead he warned the Hogwarts of three invasion attempts.

Now what have you done? You've been in two battles as backup. You set your comrades up for an ambush and sold out your king's children whereabouts. You were executed a traitor. You died begging for mercy. Dead you've done nothing but creating entertainment at the expense of your own dignity. Not that you had much before." Harry spoke condescendingly.

Patrick looked guilty as he and his cohorts flew away. Suddenly ghostly clapping filled the room. Nick thanked them and puffed out his chest in pride.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.  
"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.  
Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"  
"What, drop my wand?"  
But Lockhart wasn't listening.  
"Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.  
Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"*

"Aduro" Harry spoke with a jab of his wand. The snake burst into flames.

Harry then broke into a wide grin."I didn't know we were using our house mascots. Panthera Leosortia."

Screams filled the room as the lion started running towards Malfoy, roaring. Snape threw a spell at it only to pale as it had no affect.

Malfoy fell over backwards loosing his wand as the lion leapt towards him. Harry summoned Malfoys dropped wand as the lion went through the pale headed boy like a ghost.

Everyone stared transfixed as the lion slowly faded away. Malfoy turned to Harry his eyes wide. "What happened?"

Harry smiled."I only acted like I was summoning a lion. I spoke an illusion spell under my breath. That's why Professor's Snape's spell had no effect. You didn't honestly think I was stupid enough to summon a real lion that could escape my control like your snake did? It was merely meant to scare you into losing your wand."

Suddenly applause sounded through the room. Even some of the Slytherins were clapping. Snape gave him a penetrating stare before summoning Malfoy's wand from Harry's hand and handed it to its original owner.

Harry then turned to Lockhart and cheekily said"Sorry I didn't drop my wand like you told me. I thought this would have a better outcome."

Laughter from all the boys and a few girls covered up Snapes snort.


	5. Interviews and Trials

*Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors

contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the

truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here

at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they

told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families

if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So — have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort

was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye.

"Because if Harry here —"

Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look who just smiled sweetly "and his friend Ron hadn't

discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would

ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"

And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then

punching himself in the head. And Harry suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and

Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old

Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"

He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.

"Prove it," he hissed.

"

Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has

vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out

any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into

innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to

you…"*

Harry suddenly smirked. "Actually Headmaster I think we can. If I remember right Penesieve memories are allowed in court and I'm sure a memory of The Good Samaritan Lucius Malfoy giving a dark object to an eleven year old girl will be of interest to DMLE. Especially if that artifact set a sixty foot basilisk loose and could have killed every child in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked at Harry alarmed. While Lucius looked at him in fury as he spoke with a hissing quality. "Don't make claims child you can't back up. I'm sure you would not want the little Weaselette to be forced in front of the court. Especially as she was the one to set the monster free. I'm sure you wouldn't want to chance her going to Askaban would you?"

Harry merely smiled lazily as he replied in a bored voice. "Depends if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wish to press charges. If they agree to then I'm perfectly okay with helping. I'm sure the papers would love an interview with me on how Ginny got the book, the attacks here, the information with the basilisk, and the truth on how the Headmaster was really forced down."

Lucius turned towards Dumbledore and started sneering about disrespectful students and insults against his family while Dumbledore merely regarded him with twinkling eyes. During this Harry took off his sock and pulled a journal out of McGonnagall's Lost and Found Box. He then took the diary off the desk and hid it in one of his pockets. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe this belongs to you." Harry handed him the fake journal with his sock on top.

*"What the —?" Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously

from the ruined book to Harry. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parent's one of these

days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."*

"Now Lucius, surely you know better than to threaten and insult one of my students and definitely not in front of me."Dumbledore's manner stayed as gentle as ever but the steel in his voice relayed just how angry he was. The stiffening in Malfoy's posture showed he had heard the unspoken threat.

*He turned to go. "Come, Dobby. I said, come." But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up

Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.

"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby —

Dobby is free."*

Malfoy rose his wand "Bra-"

Suddenly Malfoy's wand went flying at the same time Malfoy was slung into the wall behind him. Dobby had thrown Malfoy at the same time Dumbledore had disarmed him.

*Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"* He crossed his arms and had a smug look on his face. Malfoy picked up the last bit his dignity and walked out stuffing the fake diary in his pocket.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with concern. "Mr. Potter, I recommend that you do not bring this to court. You do not want to make an enemy of Lucius Malfoy."

Harry smiled softly at Dumbledore. "Sir the moment I survived I became a person of derision. The moment you told him I stopped his plan I became his enemy. I'm merely giving the option of giving his power-base a hard knock. One that is desperately needed and that ,no offense sir, you could have done a long time ago. I've heard how that you have mainly tried to stay out of politics as much as you possibly can. Not wanting to be corrupted by power you have stayed in the background in speaking out unless directly asked. In doing so the death eaters got their puppet Fudge into office instead of the recently passed Johnathan Abbott. With Fudge the Military no longer exist. Auror funding has gone down so much that there is not enough of them to go around. Relations with other nations have decreased so much that if another Dark Lord were to pop up no one would offer us assistance if we were unable to deal with it alone. Over half of the new inventions that could have improved or world have been outlawed because some people don't want muggle objects to be near them. Rights of all creatures have taken such a plunge that if Voldermort were to make them an offer they would join in an instant. Just for the slightest hope of a better life. Hogwarts education has been limited terribly because of all the laws on magic. Hogwarts has gone from being in the top five to now were number fifty-six in rank. Most likely for the purpose of weakening us so that we will be easier to handle from those who can like Malfoy pay off any who make inquires for performing the magic anyways. So if the Weasleys are okay with it I am quite prepared to do what is needed and take a jab at Malfoy. It'll be good practice for when I'm seventeen and need to take my seat. Sir, I'm not going into this blind and it's bout time for someone else to do what is needed instead of piling it all on top of you."

Dumbledore smiled tiredly, "You never cease to surprise me my boy. If you need any help with this my door is always open for those who like Blood Pops. Though I have one concern. You just gave your evidence against Malfoy to him. By now he is bound to have destroyed it to cover his tracks."

Harry grinned mischievously "Actually Mr. Malfoy has an old Lost and Found Journal. The diary used to control Ginny is in my pocket."

Dumbledore threw his head back in laughter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the infirmary Harry walked up to the Mr. Weasley. Getting his attention Harry asked to talk to him in private. Away from the others Harry spoke. "Mr. Weasley, In Diagon Alley when Lucius Malfoy took Ginny's cauldron he put the diary that controlled her this year in it. If you wish to press charges I will be glad to help you by providing my memory. If you decide this course then I will be glad to be called as witness. Since I'll be there I won't need my proxy to be in my seat and I'll be free to speak in your daughter's defense and to vote. I am not trying to pressure you. This is your family's decision as it will affect your daughter greatly. She will most likely have Malfoy's lawyers saying she did it on her own free will and the like."

Mr. Weasley looked stunned before his face morphed into cold fury only to change into a pensive expression when Harry spoke of what his daughter would face. Unknown to them across the room Molly and Ginny were listening having noticed the two walk to the other end of the infirmary Both jumped at Ginny's voice."Daddy, I want to do it. That man made me believe I was losing my mind. He nearly made me kill people and nearly killed me. He took away my free will, Daddy. I don't care what they say about me cause we know that I am innocent and he is guilty and that's all that matters. I'll take that truth potion you've talked about. I want him to pay Daddy. I want him to pay. Please make him pay, Daddy." By the end tears were streaming down Ginny's face. Molly immediately sat on the bed and pulled her into her lap. Arthur reluctantly turned away from his daughter and answered. "Your help would be most appreciated."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Potter, I will be happy to do an interview with you. May I ask why me and what about?" asked the reporter with blue eyes and brown hair. She was a petite woman just barely taller than him.

"Miss Davies, I asked you here for your help so to speak. I asked for you because your known to verify your facts and you don't embellish things. I wish to speak to you about the reasons for the trial of Lucius Malfoy next week. I am a witness for the trial and I would like to make sure this in no way gets swept under the rug. I am also giving my consent to use the minor truth potion servoverum. Also it's a long story so it would be easier to let me tell it and hold the questions to after." Harry spoke.

Miss Davies lit up at possible news of the trial no one could find information about. Grabbing her Quill and notepad as Harry dosed himself she got ready.

Harry cleared his throat and began. "This summer Mr. Malfoy picked up the cauldron of Ginny Weasley and had a brawl with Mr. Weasley. On September my friend Ron Weasley and I were locked out of the barrier for platform 9 ¾. We had caught the attention of the muggles around us when we crashed into the barrier. So we decided to wait for Ron's parents in their car. While waiting a house elf name Dobby appeared. He talked about how I couldn't go to Hogwarts because his Master was planning something dangerous. At first we thought it a ploy. We thought someone had sent him to say these things until he started punishing himself. He spoke about how his master wouldn't notice him punishing himself because his master sometimes told him to punish himself extra. When I still refused to quit Hogwarts he snapped his fingers and suddenly the car was soaring. I'm sure you heard about that. Most likely he thought we would be automatically expelled without a chance to explain. Instead we were able to prove our innocence with our memories.

During school the roosters were killed. On Halloween my friends and I were walking when I heard a voice coming from the walls. I followed it and found the cat of the caretaker was petrified and a message telling how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and that enemies of the heir beware. Eventually the paranoia went down when nothing happened. During a game Dobby set a bludger on me. I woke up during the night and saw them carry in the first petrified victim, Colin Creevy. Then eventually Justin Finch-Fletchley, Sir Nicholas the ghost, Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione Granger were petrified. The Minister then threw Hagrid into Askaban without trail for in his words to make it look like he was doing something. Lucius Malfoy told the Headmaster that he had been dismissed. Not long after we found a piece of paper in the hand of Hermione Granger that gave details of a basilisk She had figured it out that it was traveling though the pipes and that I was hearing it through the walls. We had found out that I had some how become a Parsel Mouth the year before.

We figured out that fifty years ago the ghost Myrtle was the one killed by the monster. We rushed to tell the teachers only for it to be pushed from our minds at the knowledge that my best friend's sister, Ginny Weasley, had been taken to the chamber. When we finally snapped out of our chamber we went to Professor Lockhart. With Professor Lockhart we went to the bathroom and Myrtle told us were the monster had come from. I used the language Parsel Tongue to open the entrance which was a sink and we all went down. Once down there after we had found out that Lockhart was a fraud that oblivated the real people who did the things in the books and took the fame for them; Lockhart tried to cast the spell on us only for it to backfire. I was forced to go on alone. I found Ginny's body and a diary. Suddenly a apparition of a sixteen year old boy named Tom appeared.

He told me he was Voldermort and that he had used the diary to possess Ginny Weasley. He said that he was taking her life to recreate his own. He then set a sixty foot basilisk on me. The Headmaster's phoenix appeared and blinded the snake. Taking the sword brought to me I stabbed the snake through the mouth. It's fang went through my arm and Fawkes the phoenix saved me. Once we were all out we reported to the newly returned Headmaster.

Lucius Malfoy appeared with his house elf Dobby. Mr. Malfoy was angry that the Headmaster was back. The headmaster seemed bemused about the other governors insisting he come back and how they told him how Mr. Malfoy threatened them to help dismiss him. Dobby during this was pointing to the diary and Mr. Malfoy only to immediately punish himself after. I then realized the when, how, and who about the diary getting into the possession of Ginny Weasley. While we were at the bookshop earlier that year Lucius Malfoy picked up Ginny's cauldron. It was then that he slipped her the diary. When I told him he told me to prove it. When I said I could by looking into my memories he threatened me.

After hearing repeatedly from Dobby that he wanted free; I decided to help him after he so many times had tried to do the same for me. I gave Mr. Malfoy a fake diary with my sock on top. He threw the sock and set Dobby free in the process. When he realized what had happened he attempted to send a spell at me only to be stopped by both the Headmaster and Dobby."

Miss Davies read through her before asking "Mr. Potter, How are we so sure that it wasn't you that gave her the diary?"

Harry smiled thinly. "My memory clearly shows Mr. Malfoy slipping her the diary but just to clarify I did not slip Ginny Weasley the diary. I did not control the basilisk in any shape or form. I did not in any way attack the victims."

Miss Davies smiled apologetically. It had to be asked and it would keep people like Skeeter making a smear campaign against the boy. "This is quite the accusation your throwing against Lucius Malfoy. Is there a chance that Mr. Malfoy didn't know what this diary would do?"

"There could be but then why would he go to so much effort to put it in Ginny Weasley's purchases unseen."

"On to another subject. You say that the Minister abused his power by throwing an innocent man into Askaban without trial. Why would the minister do this?" Miss Davies asked gleefully. Information on government wrong doing could make her career.

A little freaked out at the reporters giddiness he answered "As the minister said. To make look like he was doing something. Though I question the intelligence on why he wanted to look like he was doing something then to actually to do something. I mean Hagrid was arrested because Tom Riddle fifty years ago said an Acromantula was the monster. Though if there had been any investigation then it would have been easily disproved. They can't petrify or kill victims without leaving a mark. Just think if this had done fifty years ago then Voldermort may have never became a Dark Lord."

"Interesting. It's quite sad that all those deaths could have been avoided. About Lockhart, would you mind expanding on that?"She asked as she wrote.

Harry nearly sighed at having to talk about the idiot. "He told us that the people who really did those things were ugly. So he somehow got it in his mind that would make it right for him to oblivate them so bad that they had no more memories. Down in the chamber he was terrified of having to go near the basilisk, the heir, and having to save Ginny Weasley. He wrestled Ron's broken wand because we had disarmed him when we found out he was a fraud and he took his first attempt at oblivating us. He then tried again telling us that he would tell everyone that we had lost our minds at the sight of Ginny's body. He had no intention of saving her. Instead of the oblivating us the wand backfired and the roof collapsed splitting me from them. I've checked up on the people he victimized and they are all in psych wards."

It took a minute for her to control herself. That man had almost damaged two children and caused the death of another. How many lives had that man destroyed?! Taking a deep breath to control herself she and Harry continued for hours. Each question causing more questions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Days Later

An Interview with Harry Potter About What Really went on at Hogwarts

By Georgina Davies

I was pleasantly surprised when the recluse Harry Potter walked into my office. I was even more surprised when he told me he wanted to talk about something he believed everyone had a right to know. He even offered to speak under the truth serum called servoverum. Under his influence he told me this:

This year at Hogwarts a man's actions endangered every child there including his own son. His actions caused a pet, a ghost, and four children to be petrified. What's worse is that these children could have been killed instead and another first year student was put through the horror of being possessed. This first year student name Ginny Weasley was given a dark object by Mr. Malfoy. This object had a memory or something similar of a sixteen year old version of You-Know-Who. This object, a journal, gave You-Know-Who ability to possess a young girl and force her to set a sixty foot basilisk on the school. The only reason the children who were petrified are not dead is because they each saw a reflection of it's eyes and not the eyes themselves. They were lucky unlike the student ghost called Myrtle who saw the snake come out of its chamber and died fifty years ago when You-Know-Who attended. This snake was allowed to go unnoticed by using the school pipe system. This was discovered by the snakes last victim, Hermione Granger. Miss Granger tore out this information from a book and wrote the word pipes on it. She then immediately found a Prefect, Penelope Clearwater, and told her. They proceeded to walk around using a mirror. Thank Merlin they did or they would both be dead.

You may be asking yourself how a twelve year old girl figured this out. Well Ladies and Gentlemen she was able to connect the dots on why Mr. Potter could hear a voice saying kill every time an attack happened. It seems our very own hero received the ability of Parseltongue from that Halloween night. After the attack the Groundskeeper Hagrid was arrested. It seems that he was the suspect from fifty years ago. You-Know-Who framed him for it and the worse part is that it would have been easily disproved if the Law Enforcement had bothered to do an investigation. It seems that he was blamed because he had been secretly taking care of an Acromantula While the fact that a thirteen year old boy was raising a man eating spider; it still doesn't make any sense why it was thought to be the monster that attacked fourteen children and killed one without a single mark. An Acromantula certainly can't petrify nor can it kill someone without leaving puncture wounds.

We Hogwarts students all remember Hagrid as a gentle man ready with a cup of tea for you and some food that is impossible to eat. So its hard to believe how such a gentle man could be found guilty in a trial this year without us hearing. I'm sure you all are wondering about why I'm saying he was found guilty at a trial. The reason is because the last time I checked the only time a person could be thrown into Askaban is if they are found guilty. Well it seems Minister Fudge forgot that law. Yes, citizens of Britain our very own Minister threw an innocent man to the mercy of the dementors without a trial. Instead of doing their job and investigating they threw a man into prison to make it look as if they were doing something. In the process they endangered our children and forced two twelve year olds, Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley, to solve and handle the situation.

You read that right. The two children were forced to find out where the chamber was and to kill the basilisk. When the two found out were the chamber was they immediately told the person put in charge of finding the monster as reported by the rest of the staff. During this Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, was taken to the chamber. Taking Lockhart to the chamber they found out that he was a fraud. Yes it seems Gilderoy Lockhart has been going around the world oblivating individuals so badly that they are now in the psych wards. The reason why is that these people are the ones who really did these heroic deed Lockhart is famous for. If that is not terrible enough Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were forced to disarm him when he attempted to do the same to them. Later Mr. Lockhart was able to wrestle Ron Weasley's broken wand from him and told them that he would tell everyone that they had lost their minds at the sight of Ginny Weasley's body. He had no intention of saving her. Instead of oblivating them the wand backfired and the roof collapsed splitting Mr. Potter from them.

This forced Ron Weasley to be trapped with his attacker and Harry Potter was forced to continue alone. When he found Ginny Weasley she was laying unresponsive on the ground with a diary next to her. That was when an apparition of a sixteen year old named Tom Marvolo Riddle appeared. This teenager proved himself to be a younger version of You-Know-Who. That's right for those of you who know that Riddle isn't a Pureblood name. You-Know-Who is a half blood. You-Know-Who didn't stop at revealing that information to our young Mr Potter. No he told him how he possessed Ginny Weasley using the diary and that he was almost done absorbing the little girls life force to bring himself back. You aren't imagining this my beloved readers. You-Know-Who almost returned if it wasn't again for our Savior. 

But what did Harry Potter have to do to save us? You-Know-Who set that sixty foot basilisk on him. In the nick of time Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, blinded the snake and gave Harry Potter a sword. Now I'm sure many are asking why didn't Dumbledore show up himself? The answer is most horrifying. It seems the same person who caused all this threatened his fellow Governors to dismiss Dumbledore putting our children at more risk. Because of this Mr. Potter was forced to take this sword and shove it up the mouth of this enormous snake. In the process a fang of the basilisk pierced through his arm. Thank Merlin a phoenix was there or we would have two dead children and more to come when You-Know-Who got out of the chamber. After all this Mr. Potter still had the willpower to force himself up and take the fang he had ripped out of his arm and stab the diary. By doing this he killed the nearly corporeal You-Know-Who and saved the life of Ginny Weasley.

Now who was the person who caused this near catastrophe? The person is known for donating thousand to St. Mungo's and claimed innocence of being a death eater via imperious. This person is Lucius Malfoy. I then asked Mr. Potter the important question. 'Mr. Potter, How are we so sure that it wasn't you that gave her the diary?'. It was a valid question. How did we know that Mr. Potter was setting Mr. Malfoy up. I mean he already admitted to having gained an ability known to have been used by dark wizards.

This is a quote directly from Mr. Potter. "My memory clearly shows Mr. Malfoy slipping her the diary but just to clarify I did not give Ginny Weasley the diary. I did not control the basilisk in any shape or form. I did not in any way attack the victims."

Under the influence of a truth serum that proves Mr. Potter's innocence and casts a dark light onto one Lucius Malfoy. Why would a supposedly innocent man give such a dangerous object to a child. Did he know the object was dangerous? According to his House Elf he did. It seems his House Elf, Dobby, tried to warn Mr. Potter this September. Punishing himself Dobby told him that his master had terrible plans for Hogwarts and that Mr. Potter was in danger. When Mr. Potter refused to allow himself to swear that he would never set foot in Hogwarts again. In an attempt to get Mr. Potter expelled and keep him safe out of Hogwarts; Dobby forced the car Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were sitting in to fly. I'm sure you all remember how the two were nearly expelled and facing charges for flying a car to Hogwarts. Only to be proven innocent by the Headmaster. When that ploy didn't work Dobby attempted one last time. He set a bludger onto Mr. Potter hoping that he would leave feeling unsafe at school. So my readers this is the real true happenings at Hogwarts this year.

Page 3, For more about the history of Lucius Malfoy 

Page 5, For more on the attack fifty years ago

Page 6, for More on the Heritage of You-Know-Who

Page 7, for more on the threats made against other Governors

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of Mr. Malfoy's trial.

"While found guilty of endangering everyone he is not found guilty of knowingly doing so. For this Mr. Malfoy will be required to take certain actions instead of being sentenced to Azkaban. First Mr. Malfoy is hereby banned from his seat in the Board of Governors. Second Malfoy will pay for Miss Weasley and the rest of the victims to see a Mind Healer and for any treatment they need. Third Mr. Malfoy will pay a compensation to the victims, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter of four thousand galleons. Fourth Mr. Malfoys house will be searched for any dark objects and may be searched at any time in the future as long as he is alive. Fifth Mr. Malfoy will serve two hundred hours of community service." Madam Bones spoke.

Many looked angry that Malfoy wasn't going to prison but relieved that he had face some type of retribution. Harry sighed. He had known that Mr. Malfoy would most likely have enough pull to weasel out of his charges, but at least they had done some damage to his power-base It was a step.


	6. Fighting Back for a Change

Harry tucked a Sheet of paper into his pocket as he boarded the knight bus. It had been incredibly easy to talk Vernon into signing his permission slip to go to Hogsmead. All he had to do was to be gone the rest of the summer. Harry almost felt like jumping for joy. Not only did he get to go to Hogsmead, but he didn't have to suffer Marge's company.

Noticing that they were at the Leaky Cauldron he jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.

"Well," said Harry. "'Bye then!"

Walking in he jumped when he came face to face with the minister. At seeing him the minister's face grew panicked. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I'm spending the rest of my summer at the Leaky Cauldron. I have my guardian's permission, minister." He didn't mention that he was going to be using an alias like last time with only Tom in the know. Now it seemed he wouldn't be able to do that.

Fudge grabbed onto Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub.

"Mr. Potter, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything?"

"And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.

Fudge marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom summoned a plate of food and Tea and waited next to Fudge.

"Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire.

Harry sat down impatient to figure out why he was having a conversation with the minister.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."

Fudge and Tom spoke to each other for a few minutes before Tom left.. "Room eleven's free, HARRY," said Fudge turning to him. "I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing and I'm sure you'll understand... I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."

"Okay," said Harry slowly wondering if Fudge was just wanting to make sure he stayed safe or if there was more to it, "but why?"

"Don't want to lose you, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no... best we know where you are... I mean..." Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know... "

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked wondering if it was the escape of one of Voldemort's followers that had the minister so concerned.

"What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed... and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." Fudge shuddered slightly. "So, I'll say good-bye."

Harry frowned. "Minister, you're not allowing the Dementors to leave Azkaban to find Black are you?"

Harry felt like pounding his head against a wall when the minister puffed out his chest like a proud peacock and replied. "Of course I am. Black needs to be caught immediately. I'll let you in on a little secret. To ensure your safety on the ride to Hogwarts I am going to have a few Dementors board the train. They are even going to be stationed at Hogwarts. So don't worry your little head about Black. I've got everything completely handled. "

Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so stupid after Lockheart, but it appeared he was terribly wrong. Harry hoped dearly that the Minister at least would have people capable of fending off the creatures. "Minister, Is there going to be people stationed on the train to monitor the Dementors?"

Harry barely held in a growl when the minister's smile grew patronizing. "Child, they are completely in my control; so no one will be needed to watch them. They wouldn't dare go against my orders."

With that the minister was out the door ignoring Harry. Tom reappeared getting Harry's attention.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up..."

Immediately Harry started to write Dumbledore about the minister's plans to have the train searched with no one there to control the Dementors.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grinned spitefully into his plate as the morning mail came. He had been gotten the perfect revenge against the Minister for not only making sure that Sirius received no trial, but for also indicating without words that if Sirius ever tried to receive a trial that he would have an accident on the way to the courtroom.

Hearing Hermione gasp as she read the Prophet Harry decided to read his own.

The-Boy-Who-Lived Nearly Made Soulless Three Times

by Georgina Davies

When we sent our children off to Hogwarts this school year; we feared for their safety. The reason was obvious. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and we were all in fear that we would become another victim on his long list if kills. What we didn't expect was that it wasn't the Azkaban escapee we needed to worry about, but our very own Minister.

You heard right my loyal readers. As you are aware we all had our hesitations about the Minister's plans to send Dementors to find Sirius and even post them at Hogwarts. We all remember the Minister swearing to ensure our children's safety and reassuring us that he was in complete control of the soul sucking creatures. It is with a heavy heart that I have to inform you that not only did our Minister lie to us but that he also was not going to bother to tell us that he almost got our beloved Savior, Harry Potter, soul stolen from him three times. 

This summer the Minister told Mr. Potter that he was going to send the guards of Azkaban to search for Black mid train ride without informing anyone. Of course Mr. Potter justifiably concerned asked how many specialists he was going to have stationed on the train to control these level one dangerous creatures. Do you want to know what our illustrious Minister said my fellow readers? Our Minister in his infinite wisdom told Mr. Potter that there would be none.

Even after being told that there was nothing to worry about; this thirteen year old boy did what we as adults should have done. He decided to insure his and others safety by informing the Headmaster that it might be best to have people stationed on the train who could deal with Dementors because of the Minister's surprise. It is this and only this that saved not only Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, soul but the souls of four other children when the Dementors decided that they wanted to sate their hunger of souls with our children. 

If that is not bad enough Albus Dumbledore was forced save his students souls and lives during a Quidditch match this year; when these creatures decided that that many souls in one place was too much to pass up and decided that the future of our world was their very own personal buffet. A great tragedy almost happened when they swarmed Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter, and caused him to plummet a hundred and fifty feet. If not for Albus Dumbledore's quick thinking; many would be mourning over the death of a friend, student, and idol.

After this Headmaster Dumbledore understandably ordered that the Dementors would not be allowed near the school. After assuring the Headmaster that the Dementors would be sent back to Azkaban; the Minister then went back on his word and sent a hundred of them back to Hogwarts nearly making three students soulless. If not for Harry Potter committing and amazing feat of casting a Corporeal Patronus that drove away every single one of those hundred creatures; then Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, would no longer be with us today.

The question is my readers. Since the Dementors only went after Mr. Potter; were they there for Sirius Black or were they there for Harry Potter.

Page 3, For More About Sirius Black

Page 5, For More About Dementors and Azkaban

"Harry, how could you do something so stupid? Are you trying to make an enemy of the Ministry? Sirius will never receive a trial, now. Of all the-"Hermione quieted at the steely gaze Harry leveled at her.

"Hermione," Harry gently rebuked, "The Minister , in all but words told me that Sirius will never receive a trial as long as he is Minister. So I decided to give him his wish so to speak. This is the beginning of my way of trying to get the Wizengamet to push forward a vote no confidence against Fudge. He is main reason Malfoy didn't get sent to prison and this year he has just about flaunted his incompetency. Since being put in office Fudge has pushed for any law that brings about inequality and has made Great Britain one of the unsafest magical communities in the world. He needs to be taken down before hopefully Voldemort comes back or we will be at a great disadvantage not to mention our world get better with him in office. I'll admit that this probably the best way to go about it but it's the only way I can think of and I have to try."


	7. Prepared Summer

General Point of View

"-has chosen Mr. Flint to contact the Vampire Clans." Snape spoke sneeringly as he sat next to Sirius Black.

"Thank you Severus, This is most alarming. Hopefully King Drasmere's no interference policy will win out to any promise made. Now to the last order of business. Alastor, can you give a report on the guarding of Harry's home. Nobody suspicious wandering about , I hope." Dumbledore addressed with his usual twinkle.

Alastor sighed. "No one so far. Though I will say Potter's daily activities are interesting. It seems that he has taken kickboxing, martial arts, and wrestling for the last three years.-"

Mrs. Weasley screeched"What?! You must be mistaken Harry isn't violent-"

"Silence woman! I never said he was. Taking physical classes doesn't make him violent. It makes him prepared. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! The boy clearly understands this. Also I took a look in his room. Don't interrupt me, woman! The boy shockingly had pre-made ward stones, one huge one he seemed to be working on, and a magical tent. Seems he's preparing to being able to travel at any odd thing is that tent came out in stores just two days before. -"

"How? He hasn't left Little Whinging or atleast not on my duty or anyone's I've talked to. Why would he be ready to travel? He's not running away is he?" Hestia asked almost frightened of the answer.  
Moody grunted in irritation at being interrupted again.

Snape snorted"Unlikely he's too nosy for that. The spoiled brat cares about noone but himself and getting glory. Undoubtly the pampered dunderhead believes he's going to find the Dark Lord and make him disappear with a wave of his hand. The incompetent fool doesn't even think of all the effort put in to keep him safe. Self-"

"Shut it Snivelious!" Sirius snarled. "Did I hit a nerve Black! Scared he might leave you here!" Snape shouted.

"You're just scared that your master can't kill him. Why don't you go back and give his boots another lick!"

"Atleast I do something for the order. Unlike you you useless mutt! Going to shuffle up to your room not doing anything but twiddling your thumbs!"

"Dea-" "SILENCE! IF YOUR DONE ACTING LIKE BOYS IN A SCHOOL YARD!"Dumbledore reprimanded with cold fury in his eyes. Immediatly everyone silenced looking ashamed.

Taking this as his cue to continue Alastor took a swig of his flask and continued. "I recognized this tent, because it's meant for Aurors. I has bedrooms, a study, a kitchen, a cell, and a room to store dark objects. So I highly doubt Potter's running away. Now, I checked with the previous guards and it seems Mundungus left during guard duty after Potter stayed in a bathroom for over an hour. I switched duty and watched as Potter completely changed his schedule. He went to a restaurant's bathroom. There he efficiently put on a disguise and went shopping in Diagon Alley. I asked around and seems he has been going there since the summer before his first year under the name Marcus Evans. So it seems the boy isn't as oblivious to our presence as you thought he would be."

The impenetrable silence after the report was shattered by Sirius throwing his head back and laughing. Gasping he spoke between chuckles."T-true marauder -ha- brilliant- should ha have kn-kn-known." Suddenly the room was filled with shouts.

"SILENCE!" The noise abruptly stopped and everyone slowly turned towards the disappointed gaze of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head with a sigh before speaking"Now that we are all done gossiping like students. I would like to come up with a plan to get Harry here-"

"No need. Potter is sitting on a bench directly across this building. Though his gaze is slightly to the left of us."Alastor spoke gruffly. Everyone turned abruptly towards Moody to see his gaze directed toward a wall smirking.

Immediately Sirius wrote on a slip of a paper and handed it to Remus. Getting up Remus quickly made it outside before anyone could snap out of their shock.

Harry's Point of view

Harry smiled when Remus suddenly appeared from across the street. So Moody had finally saw him or decided to announce his presence. Most likely the a latter. Getting up he wasn't surprised when Remus subtly pointed his wand and asked" What did I tell Harry he was afraid of?"

"Fear itself." Remus face broke into a grin and Harry was dragged into a hug. Letting go Remus pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Harry.  
Looking down Harry read 'The Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix can be found 12 Grimmauld' Looking up he quirked an eyebrow and asked"Fidelious?" Getting a nod he handed the paper back and concentrated on what he had read.

Shaking himself out of the fascination of watching a building appear; he followed Remus inside. Seeing his supposed best friends running towards him he quickly followed Remus into a meeting room and watched as the door was closed in their faces.

Turning around he sat into a gestured seat and waited. Dumbledore spoke in a bemused tone "Harry would you mind telling me why your here?"

"This evening two dementors were circling Number 4. I thought it best in the political climate right now to send a letter to Madam Bone. After she got them contained and saved me from what was either an attempt to kill me or expel me; I packed up and thought it best to come here then to wait for another attempt. I got on the knight bus disguised and had it drop me off two streets away and headed here." Harry spoke as he leaned his chair back prepared for a long interrogation.

Many order members were pale while Dumbledore with hidden protective anger in his eyes asked" How did you know the general where abouts of this place?"

Harry smirked before nodding his head towards the pink haired woman."That woman is either very arrogant or very stupid. She calls the knight bus not even fully out of my sight every time she is on duty. So one time put up a dummy on a set of pulleys in my room. It would randomly sit and go across the room.

I called for the bus just a few minutes before she normally does and told them I was getting off at an old friends place who would be getting on at Privet Drive. I than purposely talked to her and then got her angry. I then finished my fight scene by marching to the front seat. There I got a perfect view as she dropped herself off not a foot from this place and disappeared. I then told the conductor that I had changed my mind and asked to be dropped off from where I was picked up."

Suddenly a tall dark man with a bald head grabbed the girl by the ear and dragged her out of the room. "So, Potter. Why have you've been buying items for a long travel recently?" came Moody's gruff voice.  
" I'm preparing for in case the worst happens. I'm simply stating fact when I say that I'm somewhere On Voldermort *room flinch* hit list.-

"Now Harry," Mrs. Weasley blustered," no need to overreact. Your a child and have no need to think on such things. Now I'm all he has and I forbid all of you from telling him anything. He's a child and doesn't need to know anything-

"I'm his Godfather and I say he has a right to speak his mind and hear anything concerning him!" Sirius roared glaring.

"You barely know him! Instead you've been laying in Askaban! He is not James. He-

'Bang' Everyone flinched and went silent at the sound of Harry's palm hitting the table." Now, Mrs. Weasley You are going to apologize for the insult to Sirius, my parents, and myself. You are not my mother nor have I ever seen you as such. As for knowing me I've had very few conversations with you ;while Sirius has talked to me since his escape. Sirius risked capture and lived off rats to make sure I felt safe. You talk as if your Lily Potter, but not once have you ever sent me a letter asking about my well being. Quite Frankly Miss Weasley my parents chose Sirius to make decisions for my well being not you. Don't you ever insult their decision again.”By the end Harry's fierce voice had become chilling sending shivers down everyone's backs.

Molly had looked as if she was going to twist his ear, when she paled as what he said started to sink in. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to indicate any insult to your parents. It's just I car for you and you should be able to be a schoolboy without having to worry about the war."

"Well said, Am I safe to guess that you've prepared yourself incase you have to leave in a hurry and must be constantly on the move. Most likely in the event I die and and Hogwarts falls,"getting a nod he continued" I'm relieved to know that unlike some you don't expect me to fix everything. Many forget that I'm human and can make mistakes to. Though mine are bigger than most. Now that's over why don't you choose your room and get some sleep and we will talk more tomorrow. It has been a long day. " Dumbledore's spoke warmly in ad-mist the disbelieving whispers.

With that Dumbledore walked to the floo and right before he left he spoke a parting phrase."Oddly the Fidelious also hides your magical signature from certain underage monitors."

Harry grinned as he hugged Sirius and Remus before telling them he was heading to bed. Walking out he ignored the demands of information from the others as he chose an unoccupied room.  
Turning he abruptly addressed his ex-friends." So now that I have information you want; I'm worth a damn again? I haven't heard a word from you all summer. Don't even start to tell me a lie about how Dumbledore told you not to. I know very well he only forbid you to owl me about order information. The twins, Sirius, and Remus sure did. From now on I'll regard you with the same regard you showed me, none. Goodnight."

With that he slammed the door into their guilty faces and flopped onto his bed.


End file.
